Spectacle lenses using photochromic compounds are commercially available. Such lenses have an antiglare effect as high-density color lenses by developing color in bright outdoors and recover high transparency when transferred indoors.
PTL 1 describes a composition for an optical material including one or more isocyanate compounds selected from an aliphatic isocyanate compound and an alicyclic isocyanate compound, a bifunctional or higher functional active hydrogen compound, and a photochromic compound.